1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a torque balancing device applied to synchronous dual-shaft system, and more particularly to torque balancing device including a reactor and a responder assembled with each other. The reactor and the responder cooperate with the torque modules to make the rotary shafts bear the same torque or pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various electronic apparatuses provided with covers or display screens, such as mobile phones, notebooks, PDA, and electronic books. The covers or display screens are pivotally mounted on the electronic apparatuses via pivot pins or rotary shafts, whereby the covers or display screens can be freely rotated and opened/closed under external force.
In order to operate the display module (such as the screen) and/or the apparatus body module of the electronic apparatus in more operation modes and application ranges, a dual-shaft mechanism is provided between the display module and the apparatus body module, whereby the display module and/or the apparatus body module can be operated in different operation modes by different rotational angles.
One end (or so-called pivoted end) of the dual-shaft mechanism is generally assembled with a torque module composed of multiple gaskets with through holes and recessed/raised locating sections, frictional plates and springs. Two ends of the rotary shafts are respectively fixedly assembled in a case by means of retainer rings or retainer plates. The other end (or so-called fixed end) of the dual-shaft mechanism is mounted on the apparatus body module and display module of the electronic apparatus. The springs cooperatively store and release energy to rotate and locate the rotary shafts.
With respect to the above dual-shaft mechanism, an assembler needs to adjust the torque modules mounted on the two rotary shafts to have the same torque or pressure, whereby the two rotary shafts can be rotated by the same rotational angle and located in the same angular position. However, as well known by those who are skilled in this field, it is troublesome and time-consuming to adjust the pressure of the torque modules mounted on the two rotary shafts to the same value. Especially, after a long period of operation of the electronic apparatus, the torque modules of the two rotary shafts will be worn to different extents. In this case, the two rotary shafts can hardly synchronously rotate. Also, in operation, the rotary shafts are likely to slip to lead to delay of transmission of kinetic energy. As a result, the electronic apparatus cannot be truly operated and the locating effect will be affected.
The conventional dual-shaft mechanism and the relevant connection components thereof have some shortcomings in use and structural design that need to be overcome. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a torque balancing device applied to synchronous dual-shaft system to eliminate the shortcomings existing in the conventional dual-shaft mechanism so as to widen the application range. For example, in comparison with the conventional dual-shaft mechanism, the pivot pin or rotary shaft is assembled with the torque balancing device. In response to the rotation of the electronic apparatus, the torque balancing device can keep the first and second rotary shafts having the same torque or pressure so as to enhance the stability and smoothness of synchronous move of the rotary shafts and minimize the possibility of slippage of the rotary shafts and ensure that the rotary shafts can truly synchronously rotate. In this case, the electronic apparatus can be more smoothly operated and truly located. Moreover, the torque balancing device of the present invention can be easily assembled. In contrast, it is troublesome and time-consuming to adjust the conventional torque modules.